The Mystery of The Stolen Design
The Mystery of The Stolen Design is a play by Jack Pistol and Prince Edgar Wildrat. 'Notes:' *This is a play. *The characters will be actual players *Layout will be more organized when we have story flowing 'Characters (note that we can make you a villain, to give suggestions for your character visit the play advice chat! : ' *Jack Pistol - Hired by Daggerpaine Industries *Prince Edgar Wildrat - Hired by Daggerpaine Industries *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Owner and Manager of Daggerpaine Industries *Bill Plunderbones -Vice Manager of Daggerpaine Industries *King John Breasly - King of Enland *Sir Carlos Clemente - King of Spain *Lord Matthew Blastshot - Head of the British Royal Navy *William Yellowbones - Son of Prince Edgar Wildrat *Zeke Adem Williams - In Jack and Edgar's search party *Miss Telltale - In Jack and Edgar's search party and is the love interest of Hotshot (unportaryed) but the love is unrequited *Bobby Moon - Cheeky Secretary *Davy Gunfish - Head of Spanish Armada *Jim Bloodsilver - Stalker and suspect 'Characters who need portrayers:' *Many suspects and additional antagonists (bad guys) *Hotshot - In love with Miss Telltale *Hotshot's loyal assistant *And many more If you would like to be a character ask in the comments and we hold the rights to portray u as we wish, u may ask for a certain type of character but we will chose your dialogue. Add this userbox if you are a character in the play with this code: Fans List: Add yourself to the list if you like the play. * 'Basic Storyline:' The Spanish Armada is on the move and King Breasly enlists Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones to make an advanced ship of the line. The designs go missing and Law asks Edgar and Jack to help him find the designs. Law doesnt tell Breasly and tries to hide his mistake which turns into some comical moments and a few huge misunderstandings are caused as well. The play evolves into a mystery... Possible Upcoming Events: *They go round caribbean and maybe parts of the world in search *A few scenes with carlos might be added Im sure the storyline is clear. The authors, Jack Pistol and Prince Edgar Wildrat hope you enjoy our play! Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus and 'Act I' 'Scene I' Lawrence enters his office at Daggerpaine Industries. There is a letter with the seal of King Breasly on his desk. Lawrence Daggerpaine: What's this? He opens letter and reads aloud. Lawrence Daggerpaine: (Reading) Dear Lawrence Daggerpaine, It has come to my attention that Sir Carlos Clemente, King of Spain has a fleet in English waters. Carlos himself is not imposing, but, however the fleet is a large danger to England. My Navy can hold it off but it will cost us many, many men and ships. That is why it is important that you modify the design for The Ship of The Line, it is important that this top secret mission is revealed to no one, if Spain finds out they will launch a counterattack that will be devastating. Make sure that nobody finds this letter. Please begin on the design as soon as possible. Enclosed is a copy of current Ship of The Line blueprints. Sincerely King John Breasly Lawrence: Bill, can you come in here quickly. We have work to do! Bill Plunderbones: Is it a commission from Mr Breasly? If not I'm kind of busy. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Nice guess, Bill! The Spanish Armada has been spotted in English waters and Mr Breasly wants an improved Ship of the Line design. Here are the original blueprints. Lawrence hands over the blueprints to Bill. Bill Plunderbones: I'll look over the blueprints and leave them on your desk before I leave tonight. (Aside) And what a long night it's going to be. Darn those Spanish and their military activity! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Thank you, Bill! I'm going to go now. I'll look over your designs in the morning. Lawrence puts the letter down on his desk. Both Exit 'Scene II' Next morning at Daggerpaine Industries. Enter Lawrence Daggerpaine, holding his clipboard, and his cheeky secretary, Bobby Moon. '' '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Good morning Miss Moon. '''Bobby Moon:' Morning, Law. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Could you send a letter to Mr. Breasly telling him we have finished the designs for his ship and that we will begin working immediately. Bobby Moon: Can I go on my break first? Lawrence Daggerpaine: You just got here, how can you already need a break? (Writes something on clipboard) Please just do it. Enter Bill '' '''Lawrence Daggerpaine': Morning, Bill. Did you finish the designs last night? Bill Plunderbones: Yes they are on your desk. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Great, we will begin work on the ships tomorrow. Take the designs with you tonight for safe keeping. Bill Plunderbones: Okay. Bobby Moon: What's that oaf you call a king's last name again? I need it for the letter. Lawrence Daggerpaine: That "oaf" contributes to your salary, Miss Moon. And I would prefer it if you called him Mr. Breasly rather than an oaf. All exit. 'Scene III' Bill Plunderbones is fast asleep in his house Bill Plunderbones: (Sleep-talking) Light.....Light.....Caboost....Light.....Esmeralda...Light... Large crashing sound Bill Plunderbones: (Awake) Wha...? Goes back to sleep Another large crash Bill Plunderbones:'Who's there? ''Gets up and walks into other room of his house and sees a thief hunched over looking for the plans '''Bill Plunderbones: Hey! Draws sword Thief turns around. Face is covered by a hood Bill Plunderbones: '(As thief runs away from the room) Stop right there! ''Thief is cornered and starts to duel Bill Bill Plunderbones parries a lunge and cuts at the thief's head '' ''Thief cries out in pain throws a dagger at Bill and jumps out of the window '''Bill Plunderbones: (Looking at wound) He got away...... Falls unconscious. 'Scene IV' John is sitting in his throne room relaxing. Enter William Yellowbones William Yellowbones: 'My Lord, I have in my possession three letters addressed to Your Majesty. '''King John: '''Which of the three bears the best news? '''William Yellowbones: '(Steps forward) I believe it's this one from a, Lawrence Daggerpaine of Daggerpaine Industries. 'King John: '''Ah, news of the ship no doubt. And the other two letters? '''William Yellowbones: '''The first is from Lord Blastshot, who has returned to English waters from the Caribbean. And the other is hate-mail from that cretin that has been stealing your socks, My Liege. '''King John: '''Discard the hate-mail and bring forth, so I may read, the letter from Lawrence Daggerpaine. ''William Yellowbones gives King John the letter. '' '''King John: '(Reading) Your majesty, With the help of my companions at Daggerpaine Industries, I have completely redesigned and improved the Ship of the Lines as per your request. Work on the vessels is underway as your eyes scan the ink on this page. Once the fleet is completed I will personally see to it that the fleet crosses the Atlantic Ocean safely and docks in an English harbor. The commoners of Spain will not even be able to use Sir Carlos Clemente’s navy as firewood after Your Majesty’s Admirals touch the helms of these vessels. Enclosed is the improved Ship of the Line design. Sincerely Lawrence Daggerpaine The improved designs are not with the letter. 'King John: '''Have you got the improved designs that came with the letter? '''William Yellowbones: '''No, My Lord, only one sheet of paper was there and you are holding it. '''King John: '''He must have forgotten it. How long is Lord Blastshot’s letter? '''William Yellowbones: '''Four pages. '''King John: '''Tell me the facts. '''William Yellowbones: '''He has returned to English waters and has noticed an abundance of Spanish ships. '''King John: '''It took him four pages to say that! Reply to Lawrence asking for a second copy of the improved designs, have some ships go help Lord Blastshot find safe passage back to London and see to it that the stalking, sock-stealing cretin is arrested! '''William Yellowbones: '''At once, Your Majesty! ''Both exit. '''Scene V At Daggerpaine Industries. Enter Lawrence Daggerpaine holding his clipboard and reading a letter. Enter Bill Plunderbones running. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Look at this Bill. I found this letter on my desk this morning. It seems Miss Moon has resigned because her grandmother living in Spain has died and she has moved back to support the family. Bill Plunderbones: Shame maybe that explains her poor disposition and awful attitude. Anyway, now we’re going to need another new secretary! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Hmm…(Writes something on clipboard) Sadly you're right we will have to send out a poster advertising the job and hope we can hire someone soon. Bill Plunderbones: Speaking of hiring. You might want to hire a detective. Lawrence Daggerpaine: Why is that? Bill Plunderbones: The designs were stolen last night and I don’t know who took them. Lawrence Daggerpaine: (Hits Bill with clipboard) Well now what on earth are we going to do, Bill?! I’ve already told Mr. Breasly that the ships’ construction begins today and I can’t tell him that we have been delayed and that the plans might have fallen into Spanish hands! You know how he feels about incompetence! Bill Plunderbones: (Sounding like he's in pain) Well that’s why we need someone to retrieve the designs for us before Mr. Breasly finds out and before Mr. Clemente starts to build a whole new navy! Lawrence Daggerpaine: Well who could we hire? Do you know any good detectives? Enter Jack Pistol holding a document and a single barrel black pistol and Edgar Wildrat with a gold-handled saber. Bill Plunderbones: '(Mockingly) Protect me Caboost! '''Jack Pistol: '(Throws document at Lawrence) Law I have completed your Weak Ear Quest that required people to solve riddles in French in certain documents that you have written. I believe there is a reward? '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Yes, the reward is this fancy decorated box that says you have completed my quest. You can keep anything you like in there. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''Jack, I thought you were receiving a reward in the form of small circular shiny objects that could fund our poker game this afternoon? '''Jack Pistol: That’s the other reason I told you to bring your saber Edgar. Bill Plunderbones: 'What’s the first? '''Jack Pistol: '''Gambling isn’t fun if you don’t win, Bill. '''Bill Plunderbones: '(Laughing) Do you want the opportunity to increase the value of your reward? '''Jack Pistol: '''I’m listening. '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Mr. Breasly, (Pointing to Edgar) your grandfather, has noticed an increase in Spanish vessels around some of his key ports in England. There is no war as of yet but Mr. Breasly is aware of Mr. Clemente’s temperamental attitude and has asked us to redesign the Ship of the Line in such a way that it can better the vessels of the Spanish Armada. '''Jack Pistol: Do you want me to captain one of these ships for King Breasly? Bill Plunderbones: 'We would prefer if you retrieved the stolen designs before Mr. Clemente lays eyes on them. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''They were stolen? By who? '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''That’s the question you two must answer. '''Jack Pistol: '''What’s the reward? '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''How would you two like a post aboard one of these fine vessels? '''Edgar Wildrat: '''Can you include some money in that deal? '''Jack Pistol: '''What about a coat worthy of the post? '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Yes and yes. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''I accept! '''Jack Pistol: '''Hmm…will there be wenches on our quest for the stolen designs? '''Bill Plunderbones: '''Most likely. '''Jack Pistol: '''I accept! '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Great! Uh, Edgar could you keep this subject low? I don’t want your grandfather to learn of this little dilemma. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''Of course I can. '''Bill Plunderbones: '''It’s a deal. You can go to my house and check the factory for clues if you like. '''Jack Pistol: '''Not before my 11 o’clock rum, Bill. ''All exit. Act II '''Scene 1 At Bill Plunderbones' residence. Enter Jack Pistol, Edgar Wildrat and Bill Plunderbones. Bill Plunderbones: 'This is the room I hid the designs in. Feel free to snoop around I must get back to work to try and see if we can somehow begin work on the ships. '''Jack Pistol: '''Do you happen to hide anything else in this room besides designs and other documents of importance? '''Bill Plunderbones: '''Such as? '''Jack Pistol: '''You know, booze and such? '''Edgar Wildrat: '''Or spare change? '''Bill Plunderbones: '''I really need to go. ''Exit Bill Plunderbones. 'Edgar Wildrat: '''Let's get started! '''Jack Pistol: '''Okay, I'll check this side of room you check that side of room. ''They begin searching room. 'Edgar Wildrat: '(Holding a small emblem) What's this? 'Jack Pistol: '''Is it a clue? '''Edgar Wildrat: '''How must I know? '''Jack Pistol: '''Hmm... It looks like an emblem. I'm not familiar with its design so I can't tell whose it is. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''Well a clue usually points someone somewhere significant. Where do you think we are supposed to go next? '''Jack Pistol: '''This clue significantly points me towards the bar we saw down the street. I think we should check it out! '''Edgar Wildrat: '(Facepalm) Ugh, we are definitely going to need some brains for this operation, you and I are not the best of detectives. 'Jack Pistol: '''What about Simon Redskull? He is very intelligent and I hear he is in need of a job. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''Let's hire him! '''Jack Pistol: '''We will talk with him over a drink at the bar that has become significantly attractive. ''Both exit. '''Scene 2 At the near by bar. Enter Simon Redskull, Edgar Wildrat and Jack Pistol. Jack Pistol: (To waiter) I would like a tankard of your finest and or cheapest rum. Simon Redskull: 'Let's focus please. What did you want to see me about? '''Edgar Wildrat: '''We have a case to solve and we're not....The best detectives. '''Simon Redskull: '''Whats the problem? '''Jack Pistol: '''John Breasly asked D.I. to make improved ship of the line blueprints to fight of Spanish vessels. '''Edgar Wildrat:'The blueprints were stolen, someone crept itno Bill Plunderbones's house and took them. Waiter comes with rum. Unbeknownst to them she is the secretary from Daggerpaine Industries 'Jack Pistol: '(Taking a drink) About time, too! 'Simon Redskull:'So you want me to help you find the culprit? Have you looked at the scene of the crime? Did you find anything? 'Jack Pistol: '''Yes *hiccups*. ''Edgar Wildrat gives the small emblem to Simon Redskull. '''Simon Redskull: I know this! This emblem is Spanish, the theif most have been working for Spain! Jack Pistol: Then thats our next destination!!! Jack Pistol gets up and falls over Edgar Wildrat: 'I'll get a ship. We will set sail, soon. ''All exit. '''Scene III Enter Lawrence Daggerpaine, Bill Plnderbones, Simon Redskull, Jack Pistol and Edgar Wildrat being followed by a small crew of six men. 'Edgar Wildrat: '''Jack, did you send off our agent to Spain? '''Jack Pistol: '''Yes, Zeke should be there waiting when we arrive and will help us get into Spanish soil without being caught. Did you find us a ship and crew? '''Edgar Wildrat: '''This is the crew that will be dragging us across the Atlantic (Pointing at small crew behind him) and that is the ship (Pointing to a small ship). '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''The ship is smaller than the crew! ''From the crew of six men standing behind Edgar Wildrat the largest steps forward. 'Large Crewman: '''That ship, under my command, has succesfully looted an entire Spanish Treasure Fleet and sunk several war galleons. '''Simon Redskull: '''You hired a bunch of squabbling pirates with an ego-maniac for a leader, Edgar? '''Edgar Wildrat: '''They came with the ship, it was a great package deal! ''Lawrence pulls out clipboard and does a few calculations. 'Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Hmm... By the standards and size of that ship I think that only seven or eight of us can go aboard without the ship eventually sinking. I also took the food and other supplies into my calculations. '''Bill Plunderbones: '(Counting) There are eleven of us. 'Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Three people will have to stay here. '''Simon Redskull: '''Thank you, Professor. I believe that we should decide who stays by.... ''Edgar Wildrat pulls out his gold tri-barrelled pistol and shoots three of the crewmembers. 'Edgar Wildrat: '(Reloading) Did I kill enough? 'Jack Pistol: '''Thank you, Edgar Wildrat! That's much better! All aboard? ''All but Jack, Edgar and the dead crewmen look stunned. A voice is heard. 'Voice: '''Jack, you idiot!!! Why didn't you come to the poker game? I've lost and now the fools we were going to scam want to kill me. ''Shots fly past the approaching enraged woman. 'Jack Pistol: '''Sorry, Miss found a better source of income. ''The large crewman stares besottedly at Miss Telltale. 'Miss Telltale: '''I'm including myself. Let me just deal with these angry gamblers and I'll join you. ''The mob approaches and Miss draws her hidden blade. The Large crewman steps forward and charges the mob. He defends Miss and fights off the mob without giving he a chance to fight them. 'Miss Telltale: '''Could have done it myself, but I like a free escape. Jack, is their space on the ship? ''Before Edgar can do anything Jack kicks a crewmember into the water. 'Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Right this way Miss uh... Miss Miss. '''Bill Plunderbones: '''Law, I think i should stay here and see what I can do to get the vessels construction underway. '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Good thinking Bill. I'll see you when we return. If this ship doesn't sink or if Edgar and Jack don't get us killed. ''All exit. Category:Fan Creations